


Trifecta

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Abusive John Winchester, BAMF! Victoria, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Drugging, F/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, Impala Trunk is Huge, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Misogynistic John Winchester, Misogyny, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rude - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sociopath, a sycophant and a scumbag walks into a McDonald's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trifecta

**Author's Note:**

> Who you think I hate the most, who? Johnny boy that's who.

A large gentleman was hopping from item to item at the counter as he seemed to have difficulty selecting his choice. Behind him was standing a woman with short cropped hair and sharp features. She was beautiful and looked deadly, in a black blouse and a fitted navy skirt with boots underneath. Behind her stood a man with a cap on, a fake fur lined jacket over a plaid shirt and undershirt. Behind him stood another man, in a crisp suit that looked more expensive than all the food in the shop an exasperated look on his face while he waited for the line to go forward. The woman and the man at the end were standing stiffly, as if not in the habit of being in place like this. The man between the both however was standing at his ease, eyes roaming the menu printed overhead and trying to decide as to what to pick.

Suddenly the last man’s mobile went off. He quickly took it out and said hello. It was Will at the other end, reminding him to bring the Big Macs that Will was having a hankering for. Hannibal couldn’t for the life of him see why he had to be subjected to such subpar cooking and ingredients, when he could have concocted a far more superior burger for his lover. But oh no! While Will ate the burgers Hannibal made, he wanted the ones from McDonalds more because apparently, Hannibal’s were not greasy enough for his taste. 

Hannibal would have gone with his life never having had to step into such an institution, except that Will got the flu and unlike a sensible person who should sustain themselves on good soups, Will wanted burgers to his specifications from the nearest McDonalds. 

Hannibal replayed his message back to an irritated Will, whose nose was blocked and looked like a grumpy cat the last he had seen him, blew his kisses into the phone and realised that the man before him was looking at him in disgust and disdain.

“You are a fairy fagot, aincha boy?” the man sneered at Hannibal. Now that Hannibal noticed more closely, his eyes were shot and he looked drunk. He smelled very bad too now that Hannibal had noticed. The woman before them turned back sharply and was looking at the pair with interest. It was not the bad kind, hoping for a fight. Perhaps she knew or herself was homosexual. 

“The name’s John and John can always sniff out you damn fucking perverts. What, a woman’s pussy is not enough that you gotta be hunting after men dicks? Or,” here John squints and sways forward before resuming with, “A hole just a hole for you? Well, can’t say that isn’t true, just ask my fag son. Useless fucking piece of shit. Calls his piece of meat his boyfriend, just disgusting, all of you are disgusting, no man acts like that, I tell you, no living man, a real man will act like that!”

“Then thank god I am not a real man,” Hannibal replies pleasantly. Inwardly he is bristling, not so much at what the man is saying because he is not worth the aggravation but the way he is pulling attention to them and attempting to humiliate him publically. In short, he was being very very rude. The woman behind them is looking on with pursed lips although her anger seems to be directed more at the drunk man rather than Hannibal.

Muttering some more about the deviancy of animals in the society, the man turns back and spots the women. He says then, “Whatcha matter bitch, never seen a man before? Cunt being all superior in heels, bet you will beg like a whore for a dick like mine pretty soon. I already got a private fuck riding the trunk of my car, but,” John snorts, leaning towards the woman, “I can always spare my dick for bitches like you.”

Unprovoked as the attack was on Victoria, the woman, she whips her face to the front and ignores as John tries to engage her in some more ‘banter’. The man before her had thankfully gone away after giving his order. Victoria is crisp as he gives her order and goes away without a glance at the man still throwing insults and leers with abandon. Hannibal’s face is curled in disgust at the man and how he is acting in a public place not to mention how flippant he is being about his own child. 

He shouts at the server too and gives his order before going to sit at one of the tables nearby. Victoria gets her stuff and walks out with a hard look at John, her phone in one hand as she passes, and Hannibal hears a snatch, “... hunter but quite the monster, Gerard I am doing this, think of your son and my ex- husband for fuck sake, he and Peter now...”

John gets his bag of greasy food, shouts some more insults for making him wait so long and then saunters out. The few people in the shop are either covertly giving him the stink eye or moving away from him as he passes. Hannibal too picks up his order and decides that he can do fellow humans a favour by taking care of that pile of shit walking around like a human. Such a disgusting fellow, he didn’t even want to take him to his table. He would be discarded by the side of the road like road kill for he deserves no better. 

Hannibal stalks out and sees the man heading towards a black car situated in the corner of the parking lot, darker and in the shadows. Hannibal puts the bag of food in the car and starts towards John, when he sees the man open his trunk and pull out a shaking and thin woman out of it. Hannibal snarls at that. Hannibal has always been a violent man, but violence for violence sake has always been detestable to him. Someone who could treat a living women like that, with only the will to dominate, humiliate and eviscerate, but not let them evolve, did not sit well with him, even though he was a cannibalistic killer himself. 

He saw that the girl was shaking and her hands were curled into tight ropes, her blonde hair dirty and streaked with blood in places and John actually slapped her for touching his shirt. Hannibal was 15 yards away when a soft ‘whuuft’ sounded and John fell onto the girl. She tried to hold him up, but given how thin and malnourished she looked, she was being driven into the trunk by John’s body. As Hannibal reached the pair, he saw that John was sporting a small bullet hole in the side of his head and bleeding all over the girl, who was trying to scream, but did not seem to even have the strength to do it. 

Hannibal pulled the body away from the girl and pulled the shaking girl out of trunk. She was shivering uncontrollably and her smell was off-putting for Hannibal. She smelled like fear and piss and tears and her movements showed drugged slowness. Hannibal sat her down by the edge of the open trunk, not paying any attention to the still bleeding body of the man and tried to peer into her pupils. They were dilated and she was mouthing a word again and again. It took Hannibal a moment to notice that she was saying, ‘daddy, daddy,’ over and over again. 

A sudden sound behind him made Hannibal turn abruptly and he saw that it was the woman from before. Her face was pale and she was holding a small gun in her hands. She looked warily at Hannibal before turning towards the girl. She stepped forward and tried to check her for injuries. The girl wouldn’t let her touch herself.

Frustrated, she stepped back and ran her hand through her short hair before turning to Hannibal. The girl, Meg, was now plastered to Hannibal’s side. He had taken off her ropes and was messaging her wrist to let the blood flow again. Hannibal looked at the women, and she curtly introduced herself with a terse ‘Victoria’. Hannibal replied, ‘Doctor Hannibal’ and her shoulders went down. “She needs a hospital,” she added. 

“Yes she does. But perhaps it would be more prudent to take her away from the body and then get her checked?” Hannibal asked, as Victoria still held the gun in her hand.

“I will take her,” she offered and Hannibal was thankful. The girl had no place currently in his home situation. 

They waited for a few minutes, before Hannibal pulled Meg away from the car. Victoria pushed John’s body into the car and closed the trunk lid, before rubbing the places she had touched clean. Hannibal led the girl to Victoria’s car and then put her in the passenger seat. Unsure what to do next, he looked to her. 

“I have a daughter, so I know how to take care, ...” Victoria finished lamely. Hannibal gave a firm nod, glanced at Meg and Victoria and walked away to his car. He saw Victoria get in, strap Meg in the car and take off. Hannibal made a note to keep an eye out for her. Not many people share a kill randomly like that and walk off with ease. Hannibal too started his car and headed home where a sick Will waited for him to be pampered.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeated. Thanks for reading. Begging with ugly crying face for kudos and comments.


End file.
